


Thorns and Roses

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off of an adorable fanart, Cas is hurting, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Stop Hurting Cas 2k16, this is a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet





	

Sam awoke to the sound of soft, slow music. He trod carefully down to the source of the noise with his bare feet padding nearly silently on the cold floor. It was around December and the snow on the ground surrounding the bunker added to the Joyfulness all of the boys felt. Cas, whom had been pretty miserable since Dean brought him into the bunker nearly three months ago had just started to perk up a bit at the mention of Christmas. This would be the first Christmas The boys would experience together. So many years they were too busy saving the world up or wrapped up in their own troubles such as the Angels falling or the mark; so it was nice to be reminded of the joys that come with this holiday. The music grew louder as he turned the corner to go into the living room. What he saw made his jaw drop. Cas had his head resting in his brother's shoulder, hands clutching onto Dean's as they swayed slowly together to the music. The lights were dim, the fire was crackling in the background and Dean was humming along to the music quietly. Realisation dawned on Sam as to how intimate and private this scene was and walked back to his room as quietly as he could as to not disturb his brother.Especially when Cas had justs Started to feel normal and less depressed again.


End file.
